Au large
by Kandai
Summary: Garder le cap est l'affaire de trois hommes; les dérives sont inévitables, parfois. Spock/Kirk/McCoy. Ficlet. Cadeau à Felindra.


**Crédits** \- Gene Rodenberry  
 **Base** \- Star Trek: TOS  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Spécial** \- Sur un prompt de Felindra "I'm sick of being USELESS (J'en ai assez d'être inutile) + the Star Trek Triumvirate".

 **Note** \- Un vieux prompt que j'ai déterré pendant le NaNoWrimo. Ca m'a fait plaisir de réécrire sur Star Trek. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **AU LARGE**

* * *

Ils ont leurs problèmes, bien sûr.

Parfois, Jim croit que ce n'est que tout ce qu'ils ont, des problèmes sur des problèmes, des problèmes pour gérer un équipage dont les vies pèsent plus lourd que de raison sur leurs consciences, des problèmes avec le commandement et Starfleet qui les tient à l'œil d'un peu trop près au goût du Commandant et des problèmes entre eux qui oscillent sur l'échelle de l'intensément ridicule au ridiculement intense. Les plus mauvaises langues pourraient se demander à voix haute comment leur relation parvient à tenir malgré tous les chancellements, les fissures et les raz-de-marée silencieux mais c'est sans compter tout le bien qu'ils trouvent dans les bras des autres, les calmes qui régissent les nuits où ils s'aiment sans se toucher, où les choses les plus importantes se résument à l'air recyclé qu'ils expirent dans l'éternelle nuit de l'espace.

Bones et Spock le charrieraient pendant des heures sur ses vagabondages romantiques (Bones pour ne pas perdre la face et Spock parce qu'il estime que la romance est passée de mise) mais Jim s'est toujours surpris à penser que l'amour devait se terrer dans ce simple fait d'expirer ensemble, de savoir que leurs trois cœurs battaient à l'unisson – et cela, peu importait le temps, la distance ou la dimension.

Un grand voilier et une étoile pour le guider, bercé par le calme de leurs doigts joints, de leurs corps emmêlés dans les draps frais de sa cabine : c'est un amour pour lequel Jim s'inventerait poète et il sait que la dévotion de ses amants fait écho à la sienne propre, à son caractère entier et infini. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne donnerait pour ces deux hommes et l'inverse est vrai, l'univers entier en a été témoin à multiples reprises.

Leurs tempêtes sont terribles, toutefois.

Jim est le plus explosif de leur infernal trio, le plus prompt à arracher les croutes spirituelles qui lui collent à la peau et à verser du sel sur les plaies encore sanguinolentes malgré les hurlements outragés de son médecin. Jim est une toile de vocifération, de sentiments trahis, de « J'ai besoin de vous et vous avez besoin de moi, bande de machines ! » ; ses crises sont aussi égoïstes que ses passions et son sempiternel besoin d'être indispensable fait vaguement penser à des caprices d'enfants qui chercherait une attention qu'on lui a trop souvent délaissée – ce que Leonard (Bones redevient Leonard quand Jim est en colère et c'est sans doute la plus grande perte de leurs naufrages) ne manque jamais de lui rappeler, d'un ton hautain et rêche qui lui sied terriblement mal.

Leonard oublie trop souvent qu'il n'était guère plus que ce même enfant qu'il accuse souvent Jim d'être lorsqu'il a connu Tarsus IV (et ce ravage n'a laissé aucun enfant derrière lui, rien que des coquilles aux yeux vides et aux ventres remplis des entrailles de leurs congénères) – c'est ridicule de le lui rappeler, cependant. Leurs passé ne sont pas exempts de tragédies, à aucun des trois, et Jim n'a jamais cherché à provoquer la pitié de ses deux amants (leur colère, certainement, leur doute de temps à autre mais jamais leur pitié). Il cherche son réconfort ailleurs, dans d'innocents flirts ou dans des moments de quiétude qu'il sollicite rarement ; sa rage, si elle refait surface trop souvent, retombe toujours trop vite à son goût et les excuses ne tardent jamais d'ailleurs.

Bones ne comprend jamais bien ces excuses, si Jim s'excuse d'avoir laissé sa violence prendre le pas sur le reste de lui-même ou s'il tente d'excuser tous les péchés qu'il a jamais commis en expulsant les mots de sa bouche contrite. Spock grogne que Jim est un martyr ; l'hôpital se fout consciencieusement de la charité, à ce niveau, mais après des années passées en la compagnie de Jim, ils ont fini à s'habituer à ses tendances sacrificielles.

Les colères de Spock sont des tempêtes glaciales, des explosions stellaires qu'on voit venir depuis des années-lumière sans pouvoir espérer y échapper ; quand elles passent sur vous, vous êtes sans défense et armé de sentiments bien faibles face à la logique et ses sentences implacables. Spock est rigide lorsqu'il bout de la rage millénaire des Vulcains, incarnation d'une Raison bornée et aveugle à ses propres points faibles, mais la violence n'est jamais loin. Bones comme Jim sont perdus et ancrés tout à la fois lorsque l'orage déferle sur eux, leurs fragiles émotions et leurs cœurs trop endurcis, laissés à se perdre et à ne pas se retrouver tout à fait. Quand Spock pardonne, ce n'est jamais donné facilement et il leur faut du temps pour adoucir les contours impossibles à reconnaître de ce visage qui est devenu de pierre au contact des sables chauds de Vulcain.

Ils ont failli ne pas survivre à cette marée impitoyable que portent les émotions de leur compagnon – ils en sont sortis brisés et grandis après de longues années de dérive, comme s'il était possible de donner un nouveau sens aux pièces arrachées du puzzle, ils en sont sortis, ni entiers ni neufs mais étrangement, un tout.

Mais Bones… Ah, Bones ne manque jamais de leur briser le cœur et c'est une tâche plus difficile qu'on peut le croire pour des hommes dont l'âme est éparpillée aux quatre coins des étoiles. Bones est le silence découragé d'une infirmerie où les instruments sont trop calmes. Bones est le regard mélancolique qu'on croise presque par hasard, au fond d'un miroir qui peine à traduire son reflet ; Bones est un sourire de crécelle, faux et lisse, une surface dont tous les pores sont fermés et un aveu dans la pénombre de l'aile médicale, entourée du duvet précieux de la souffrance.

Bones est le visage las de ces immortels qui en ont trop vu et qui continuent à traîner leurs chaînes malgré le vent qui leur fait face. Bones est le sentiment qu'ils craignent tous de voir venir après l'amour, cette tranquillité résignée qui gobe la passion comme les humains avalent l'oxygène.

Bones n'est pas tant une tempête que son absence totale, dans l'horizon éternel d'une mer calme.

— J'en ai assez d'être inutile, tu sais.

(C'est peut-être là sa plus grande fêlure, son plus grand échec, la crainte d'être confronté face à l'impuissance terrifiante une fois de plus et de ne plus pouvoir rien y faire. C'est une blessure qu'il a perdu espoir de guérir un jour et il ne peut que croire qu'elle ne sera pas fatale.)

Et à Jim et Spock de l'entourer dans leurs bras maladroits, de l'embrasser un peu plus fort quand il lève enfin la tête vers eux, de le déshabiller un peu plus à la hâte qu'à leur habitude – le sexe est un jeu long et langoureux pour eux trois sauf quand ils finissent ainsi, couverts de sang et de sanglots, emmêlés dans les chairs des autres. C'est la seule réponse qu'ils lui apportent – peut-être sont-ils incapables de faire autre chose que de projeter cette offrande charnelle dans le vide de ces âmes qui appelle si désespérément à être comblé mais Bones ne s'en plaint pas. Seule l'efficacité compte quand on est à la dérive ; l'originalité pèse si peu de chose face à la certitude de deux battements de cœur.

« Nous sommes toujours là alors c'est que tu avais tort, » disent-ils, mélodies traîtresses – que faut-il de plus à un pauvre docteur comme lui ? « Reviens-nous, Leonard, laisse-nous te ramener à la maison. »

Bones finit par fermer les yeux. Il s'est toujours retrouvé entre les souffles de Jim et Spock.

Il a toujours été certain de pouvoir retrouver son chemin.


End file.
